


四境当绝·第二十三章·不曾

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing
Kudos: 3





	四境当绝·第二十三章·不曾

相较于季柯的生涩，孟延对自己的身体情况了解的更彻底，他清楚他有发泄的欲望，无论是打人，还是上人。可他不认为季柯眼下有侍奉他的能力，即便这些年里，被他强上过的男人不计其数，他还是不想伤了季柯。  
季柯以为惩罚结束，却没想到再次被要求跪撅在地，孟延在季柯身后踱步，观察着一张一合的粉嫩小口太过诱人，几度抑制住提枪就上的念头，自花盆里抽了鸡毛掸子走回来，将表面磨得十分光滑的棍棒抵上穴口。季柯猛地一夹，换来孟延用足力气的一记掌掴。  
臀肉吃痛的放松下来，孟延手持掸子上下磨蹭着缝内褶皱。  
“在得知我身份的时候，有没有后悔过自称大哥。”  
季柯懊恼的闭了闭眼睛，他怎么也想不到孟延的记性能好到这个地步，这种时候，竟是跟他讨论起往事来。可季柯懂得我为鱼肉的道理，由着孟延不怀好意的摩挲，哑着嗓子回话。“要，要说实话吗。”  
“你当然有说谎的权利，但说谎之后的后果，要自己承担。”孟延抬起掸子，不轻不重的敲了敲嫩穴，激得季柯短促呻吟。“不……属下不敢。”  
“那就回话。”  
季柯仔细回想了一下那时的感觉，是气恼，还是震惊，是恐惧，还是遗憾，好像到现在都已经没那么清晰了。至于后悔，季柯从未有过。  
毕竟那时的孟延不是不可一世的王爷，他也不是王府侍卫。那时的季柯，骨子里桀骜不驯，是不肯屈服于任何人的。  
“回主子，没有。”  
得到满意回答后的孟延嗤笑一声，调转掸子方向，用浓密鸡毛刮瘙臀缝，季柯痒的不行，咯咯咯的笑出了声，好一会儿又憋回去一脸无辜的回头瞧孟延。  
孟延歪着脑袋看他，又是一巴掌盖上季柯可怜的屁股蛋上。“你倒坦诚。”  
“您不让说谎……”  
“那是谁言之凿凿的说，自幼在竺溪长大的？”孟延似乎很喜欢用巴掌，连着三下打在紧绷臀肉上，震的季柯羞燥难耐。挨打他不怕，可这像个小孩子一样被巴掌打，光是想就觉得羞。更何况孟延还并不只是用手，细毛不停在褶皱周围瘙痒着，很快让季柯再次有了感觉。  
季柯对身下这物件的起色毫无察觉，现下只觉得孟延记仇又小气，转回头去，轻咬着下唇认错。“您打过了。”  
“打过就不能再打了？谁的规矩。”孟延今日心情极好，不仅仅是重逢的喜悦，更多的，是季柯这具身体，这个人带给他的惊喜。孟延索性丢了掸子，专心用巴掌在季柯的臀肉上染色，左边淡了就补几下，右边浅了再扇几次。季柯似乎很喜欢与孟延的皮肤接触，在疼痛下迅速勃起，着实让孟延乐得很。一手套住再次苏醒过来的小家伙，季柯下意识夹腿，碰到孟延胳膊，又连忙把腿分回去。“对不起……”  
“对不起谁。”孟延用掌心捏着性器，食指翘起抠着铃口敏感嫩肉。季柯呻吟声不止，又碍着孟延，不敢太过挣扎，手指死死抠着地上毛毯。  
“唔……主，主子。”  
孟延并不急于让季柯改口，他喜欢季柯的顺从，也喜欢季柯的逆反。宽厚的手掌，在性器再次硬起时突然松开，刹那的落空感让季柯有些不适。将手指上的粘稠液体抹在臀瓣上，孟延起身走到季柯面前，由于跪撅姿势的特殊性，季柯压在地上的脸，只能瞧见孟延的黑色长靴。  
“打明儿起，你进一队跟着泽昱，但丑话说在前头，季柯，一队的规矩极为严苛，能不能守住，就看你自己了。当然，如果你守不住，大可以向我求饶，只要你不再当什么侍卫，本王不介意把你收入后院。”  
当个娈物吗。季柯想，那或许也不错。但只是一瞬，季柯就打消了这个念头，他不愿倚靠着在孟延身后，做个什么都不会的府君，他想堂堂正正的跟着孟延，想出色的完成每一项任务。他太想证明自己，能比所有人都做的好。  
“属下能守住。”  
意料中的回答，孟延反而有一股说不清的失落。若能把这人日日关在屋里，尽情的被他折磨，由他发泄，也应该是件很美好的事。毕竟能操哭这双眼睛的主人，是多令人兴奋的事。  
“去桌边撑好。”  
孟延再次下达指令，季柯连忙就要起身，却被孟延一脚踩住肩头。“从你跪下的那一刻起，没有我的命令，你不再被允许站着。”  
季柯不明白孟延为什么突然像发火一样，但他几乎在瞬间就认可了孟延的话，丝毫不觉得这样有什么屈辱，应是后，提起膝盖往前行着。直到爬到红木桌前，季柯茫然回头，目光胡乱扫过孟延两腿之间的高昂，羞的低下头去。  
“起来，撑好。”孟延恍然间像是变了个人，不再是方才的温润语气，冰冷到季柯以为自己又犯了什么错，慌乱起身，双手撑在桌边，笨拙的把臀肉送出去。  
孟延拎起之前打孟玦的那块木板，走到桌边，伸手压下季柯的腰，调整他的姿势，以便臀峰向后伸展。“你没犯错，但，本王想打。五十下，心里数着，到了自己喊停。”  
“是。”  
木板落的极快极狠，季柯使劲儿扣着木桌才没摔下去，此时的孟延，不再是惩罚者，单纯的成为一个施暴者，用尽力气去殴打这个饱满臀肉。季柯不敢动，死咬着牙硬扛，对他来说，这种直接坦然让他挨揍的方式，明显比惩罚更让他安心。  
至少，他在孟延身边是有用的。  
眼看着臀肉由淡粉迅速变红，转而泛上青紫，皮下多处地方带上黑点。孟延知道自己力度，但数量在那儿摆着，打不坏。  
直到孟延察觉不妥，突地停了手，声音发闷。“多少了。”  
“六十七……啊！”季柯始终一声不吭，他不敢保证孟延在听到他聒噪的喊叫声后会不会更加烦躁，索性闭紧了嘴，脸颊咬的发酸。默数到五十的时候，他没想开口提醒，不知道是在和孟延较劲，还是想让孟延发泄的更彻底。他原以为孟延听到数字后，会心软的放过他，却不想，紧跟着是更狠更辣的一记毒打。打在臀峰最高处，迅速覆上黑紫。  
“季柯，你觉得我动手打你，是惩罚吗。”  
当然不是，能被孟延亲手抽打，是他存在心里七年的美好。“不是……”  
“既然不是，谁给你的胆子，坏我的规矩。”又是一记狠抽，打在臀腿交接的位置，力道太毒，硬是逼出季柯几滴泪来。不是他想哭，只是真的太疼，他的身体由不得他控制。  
“对不起主子，属下知错了。”  
“同谌，讨打，不是这么讨的。”孟延用手背盖在高肿的后丘上，灼热的触感叫嚣着这尊臀肉主人的痛苦，可孟延并不打算就此放手，长臂夹起季柯腰身固定，膝盖抬起顶顶人小腹，示意季柯再往高了撅。季柯整个人被控制在孟延腋下，双手堪堪扶着桌边，听话的把臀肉往后送了送。“我允许你哭喊，也允许你挣扎，最后这十七下，绝对不好熬。这是惩罚，惩罚你私自做决定，明白了吗。”  
季柯紧皱了眉头，他让孟延多打了十七下，孟延就要再还回来相同数字，是得计较到什么地步，才能如此精准无误。季柯像个孩子一样被孟延夹着，身后火辣辣的疼，脸上也火辣辣的热，季柯从嗓子眼里涌出个‘是’字来，身后木板便实打实的抽了下来。  
季柯这才知道，刚才的那67下，果真算不得惩罚。如今的，才叫痛。  
一下，就能痛到骨子里的痛。  
和孟延预料的一样，季柯根本熬不住，才两下，便开始嘶吼着挣扎，可无论季柯怎么动，都逃不出孟延的胳膊，木板跟长了眼一样，专挑最高峰那儿打，季柯疼的直跳脚，嘴里哭天喊地的求饶，他从没想过，一根木板竟能打出这样的效果，简直比府里的藤杖还疼。  
疼痛快速占据了季柯的所有理智，他拼了命的想要躲开那根木板，甚至伸手去掰着孟延的胳膊，孟延不理，只等着十七下全部打完，松开胳膊，由着季柯摔跪在地上，居高临下的盯着哭成筛子的男子。  
孟延对自己有把控力，却对季柯没有，他不能接受季柯在他眼皮子下的任何自作主张。如果刚才他不开口问，季柯能挨到多少，他没法想。  
直到哭声渐渐止住，孟延才敛去面上冷漠，可声音里依旧没什么起伏。“还敢吗。”  
“不，不敢了。”季柯抽泣着，沙哑着嗓子回话。那点地方，早因疼痛而萎靡，软趴趴的贴服在腿根上。“属下知错了。”  
孟延不善处理人际之间的事，二十四年里，他自认为，不发火就算是对一个人的好。尤其是季柯，他那点仅存的良善都给了这人。轻叹口气，伸手把人拉起，二话不说打横抱着往里屋去，季柯被吓了一跳，僵硬着身子在孟延两臂里窝着，从这个角度望去，孟延棱角分明的下颚弧度，当真是世上绝佳之色。  
“有功夫盯着本王看，不如想想一会儿怎么上药。”孟延浇了盆冷水下来，低头瞧着这小子一脸可怜神色，心头一跃，朝人扯了个笑。“看见了，本王就是这样喜怒无常，还要留下吗。”  
“要。”季柯毫不迟疑的笃定开口，他宁可被孟延打死，也绝不离开他半步。  
孟延心满意足的轻手轻脚把人放在榻上，回头去拿药，才想起来书房里根本没有药，随手打了个响指，季柯便瞧见一袭白衣呼啦一下出现在屋里，单膝朝孟延跪下。  
季柯认得这个衣服，是他曾经在夜里追过的那个身影，季柯万万没想到，这人竟是孟玦的暗卫。  
“有药吗。”孟延一边在铜盆里洗着毛巾，一边头也不回的问明野。  
“没有。”明野回答的干净利索，孟延狐疑回头看去，瞧着明野竟和床上趴着的季柯四目相对，那目光，可不太友善。孟延心里那股火来得快去的也快，打了季柯一顿，那点欲望也尽数泄去，如今瞧着这二位的模样，不耐烦的走过去踢了明野腿根一脚。“好好说话。”  
明野不再盯着季柯，收了目光颔首跪好。“主子，真没有，您从不打我，我身上备金疮药做什么。就算有那么一瓶半瓶的，刚才也都让我给泽昱送去了。您是不知道，地宫里那群人跟有病似的，把泽昱打的——”  
“本王是在这儿听你啰哩吧嗦说废话呢！”孟延扬声吼住，直接把明野没说完的话堵了回去。嘴上虽严，可手上行动却轻柔的很，把洗好的毛巾铺上季柯惨不忍睹的臀肉，床上那人倒吸一口凉气，一手攥住孟延价值不菲的床单。“你要是嫌他们把泽昱打狠了，由着你进去一剑一个要了他们的命，别在本王这儿发牢骚，赶紧找药去。”  
明野自然知道，那群人都是看孟延脸色行事的，下手轻重也是由孟延直接下达的命令。他是不敢真去把人杀了，只是嘴上吐槽给孟延听，他心里不舒服，也得让孟延耳朵不痛快。明野嘟囔着什么往外走，耳边传来孟延极为阴森的声音。“再让本王听见你说一句，本王就亲手扒了你这层皮，煮烂了给泽昱补身体。”  
季柯和明野同时抖了一抖，明野刚要请罪，想起孟延不让他说话，弯腰鞠了一躬闪身出去找药，离开前，明野听到孟延不同于平时般的温声细语。“别怕，我说他呢，没说你，还疼吗。”  
明野在出了书房后，满脸作呕模样，感慨孟延不当人，嘴上刚想骂骂咧咧，就转成心里骂骂咧咧的跑去找袁叁拿药。  
当然，账都记孟延身上，他这药可不是给泽昱拿的，凭什么挂自己头上。  
明野觉得，跟着孟延久了，他也精于算计。


End file.
